


Zazdrość

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dni Supernatural Imaginarium 2016, F/M, M/M, brak bety, zadrość, Śmierć
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Kali nienawidziła Winchesterów.





	

Kali czuła gniew palący ją od środka, oraz ogień na swoich sześciu ramionach.

Nie obchodziło ją w tym momencie kogo zabije, ale ktoś musiał ucierpieć. I mimo że najbardziej chciała zbić w tym momencie Winchestera, to wiedziała, że to bezsensowne. W końcu Winchesterowie nigdy nie pozostają martwi. Zostało to udowodnione przez więcej niż jednego potwora czy łowcę, i Kali sądziła, że powinni mieć swoją własną stronę w bestiariuszu.

Bo jeśli zmartwychwstajesz tyle razy, to stajesz się czymś, a nie kimś. To powinno być oczywiste.

Ale Winchesterowie, nie dość, że nie potrafili tego zrozumieć, to jeszcze znaleźli sposób na sprawienie by ona, ona! była zazdrosna.

Bo w końcu, jakim cudem Gabriel wybrał Sama, a nie ją? Co on miał, czego ona nie miała? Oboje byli inteligentni, wysocy, piękni. Więc dlaczego on?

Ostatnie pytanie musiała chyba wypowiedzieć na głos, bo Baldur, którego chciała zamordować, powiedział:

— On ma penisa, skarbie. Tego nie przeskoczysz.

 


End file.
